Momento de incertidumbre
by inskedkie
Summary: Albus se vio obligado a aceptar que aquello estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que Scorpius fuese su mejor amigo, era su hermana pequeña con la que estaba a punto de casarse.


Albus echó un vistazo al jardín de la madriguera. Aquella mañana el jardín de sus abuelos estaba más lleno de vida de lo que el hijo mediano de los Potter recordaba haber visto en sus apenas diecinueve años de vida: debía haber como mínimo unas trescientas personas sin contar a los periodistas y a los aurores. Todos los invitados se encontraban ya sentados en unas sillas de madera blanca elegantemente decoradas con pequeños ramilletes de rosas blancas sujetas por lazos de seda amarilla; las sillas se dividían en dos filas, y entre ambas había una gran alfombra de pétalos de rosas amarillas que llegaban desde un extremo del jardín hasta el pequeño altar en el que se encontraban él y Scorpius.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, como si éste fuese consciente de que era un día especial y de que no debía permitir que ni una nube lo cubriese alertando a cualquier persona de las que se encontraban en el jardín. En especial a su abuela Molly o a su madre, probablemente si alguna de ellas viese una nube, por muy pequeña y blanca que fuese, sufrirían un ataque de corazón: todo debía ser perfecto. Tanto su madre como su abuela habían asumido hacía mucho tiempo que ni James ni él se casarían nunca, por eso que _ella_ se casase era tan importante. Era importante para su familia... Y para la prensa. Era normal, pensó Albus: la hija pequeña del héroe del mundo mágico se casaba nada más terminar su educación en Hogwarts, y con nada más ni nada menos que con un Malfoy. Si bien Albus siempre había sabido que la boda de Lily levantaría gran expectación en la prensa, que con quien fuese a casarse fuera el hijo del mismísimo Draco Malfoy no hacía más que aumentar la curiosidad de la población mágica, al fin y al cabo no era un secreto para nadie que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos y que habían luchado en bandos distintos durante la guerra. Que sus hijos fuesen a contraer matrimonio y unir así a ambas familias al parecer era el bombazo del año.

Tampoco era un secreto que Scorpius era su mejor amigo desde que ambos habían sido enviados a Slytherin, y que el rubio había pasado algún que otro verano en la mansión Potter —anteriormente Black—, así que Albus no comprendía del todo el por qué la noticia había cogido por sorpresa a todo el mundo, incluso a sus padres. Era lógico que, con tanto tiempo para conocerse, tanto Scorpius como Lily hubiesen acabado forjando una amistad que con el tiempo había mutado a algo más.

Albus se vio obligado a aceptar que aquello estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Ni siquiera la charla que había mantenido con su tío Bill la noche anterior había logrado animarle aunque fuese un poco. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que Scorpius fuese su mejor amigo, era su hermana pequeña con la que estaba a punto de casarse. Albus no era la persona más sentimental del mundo —incluso el idiota de James le ganaba en eso, y si James era conocido por algo era por tener la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo—, pero el mediano de los Potter no podía evitar que su estómago se comprimiese, y que un nudo comenzara a aflorar en su garganta, porque Lily: su Lily, se casaba. Su hermanita pequeña, la que le había dado incontables tirones de pelo, mordiscos y patadas. La que había roto todos y cada uno de sus juguetes desde el primer momento en el que abandonó San Mungo y llegó a la mansión Potter. La que siempre le echaba las culpas de todo ante sus padres para así librarse de que la castigaran.

Sabía que probablemente debería sentirse aliviado, aquel torbellino pelirrojo se iría de casa, se mudaría con Scorpius y a partir de aquella tarde ya no sería más su problema. Podría dejar por fin su escoba en el salón sin miedo a que nadie se la robase y se la rompiese —porque Merlín sabía que James tenía muchos defectos, pero entre ellos no estaba la cleptomanía—, y también podría salir del baño únicamente con una toalla enredada alrededor de la cadera sin miedo a que, al día siguiente, medio Londres mágico tuviese una fotografía de la escena. Sin embargo, más que aliviado Albus se sentía inquieto: Confiaba en Scorpius, lo había hecho desde que le había conocido, pero... ¿Sería capaz de cuidar bien de Lily?

—Scorpius —susurró a un Scorpius elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y una túnica verde esmeralda sobre sus hombros—. Juro darte toda la fortuna de los Potter si te vas ahora mismo y dejas a Lily en paz para siempre.

El primogénito de los Malfoy apartó la mirada del fotógrafo de El Profeta que no paraba de hacerle fotografías y giró la cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo, mirándole completamente desconcertado para un segundo después esbozar una sonrisa. Sonrió de manera ladeada, con altanería y un brillo divertido en sus ojos azulados. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Albus quiso romper la cara de niño mimado que tenía Scorpius.

—Lo siento —contestó—, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo vale más que ella.

Albus escuchó la respuesta de Scorpius, sintiéndose repentinamente relajado. Como siempre, Scorpius había dicho las palabras correctas para así tranquilizarlo. Las ganas de llorar y de secuestrar a Lily desaparecieron por arte de magia, y Albus rompió a reír. Con fuerza; alegría. Algunos invitados miraron de manera curiosa hacia el altar, y algunos fotógrafos se apresuraron a sacar todas las fotografías posibles de la escena, probablemente pensando en titular dichas fotografías con algo del tipo "Scorpius Malfoy y su padrino de boda, Albus Potter, completamente relajados minutos antes del comienzo de la ceremonia".

Scorpius observaba claramente entretenido a su mejor amigo, mientras Albus bajaba las manos hasta su estómago, como si creyese que se iba a partir en dos por culpa de las carcajadas. Habían pasado apenas tres meses desde que Lily le había pedido a Scorpius que se casase con él —porque tanto su hermana pequeña como Albus eran conscientes de que él nunca se atrevería, demasiado aterrado ante la idea de que Lily le dijese que no—, pero aquella era la primera vez que el rubio le dejaba claro a Albus cuánto la amaba. Cuando Albus por fin cesó las carcajadas, se limpió las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo: si había algo que sabía de Scorpius Malfoy era que no había nada más importante para él que el dinero... Saber que Lily estaba incluso por encima de eso le quitó completamente el miedo. Lily era una mujer realmente complicada, más de lo que Scorpius se imaginaba, pero Albus por primera vez desde que se había enterado de que ambos iban a casarse, respiró tranquilo a sabiendas de que, por muy difícil que fuese, Scorpius haría lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Albus miró a su mejor amigo y sonrió, seguro de que si alguien debía ser el marido de su hermana, ése debía ser Scorpius. Lily jamás encontraría a nadie que la quisiese más de lo que lo hacía él.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—¡James, déjame en paz!

Albus y Scorpius giraron automáticamente sus cabezas en dirección a la entrada de la madriguera, de dónde había salido el grito de Lily. Allí, el primogénito de los Potter, tenía a su hermana pequeña ya con su vestido de novia puesto, colgada de uno de sus hombros mientras James trataba torpemente de subirse a su escoba.

—¡No dejaré que te cases con un pijo como Malfoy, Lils!


End file.
